Novia Artificial
by Natsumi Kubrick
Summary: Juvia y Lucy son dos amigas que han llegado a Japón con la esperanza de poder cumplir sus sueños, pero antes deberán conseguir un trabajo para cubrir sus necesidades diarias. Nunca se imaginarían terminar con el puesto de novias de los hijos de dos grandes empresarios. Una relación creada artificialmente, ¿podría llegar a tener sentimientos reales?


Los sueños, algo importante para toda persona, muchos los queremos cumplir, pero a veces dudamos por temor, esas dudas normalmente te harán arrepentirte en un futuro.

Lucy y Juvia, eran dos amigas desde que se conocieron en la prepa, ambas tienen el mismo pensamiento en su mente… ¡No quiero arrepentirme en un futuro!

Por esta razón ambas decidieron, que apenas terminaran sus estudios, viajarían al país donde sus sueños se cumplirían.

 **POV Lucy**

Estoy un tanto preocupada, Juvia y yo logramos juntar en estos años el dinero para pagar el vuelo a Japón, el cual salía dentro de 2 días. Yo cumplí los 18 años hace 2 semanas, pero Juvia aún tiene 17, razón por la cual necesita el permiso de sus padres para poder salir del país, pero estos se niegan a dárselo.

-Espero y los convenza rápido- Susurre para mí misma.

 **POV Juvia**

Juvia se encuentra en su interminable debate con su madrastra, la cual se negaba interminables veces a dejar ir a Juvia.

-Pero, ¿por qué no?- Pregunto Juvia una vez más.

-Por qué no, quien se encargara de la casa si tú te vas- Decía la madrastra ya con molestia.

Siempre seria así, que mujer más complicada, tenía 3 hijos, Tristán de 20 años, Linda de 18 y Steisy de 16, los dos primeros de un padre y la ultima de otro. Juvia es la hijastra tipo cenicienta, Lava, plancha, cocina, barre, limpia, prácticamente lo hace todo en la casa…Aparte de eso Tristán y Linda van a Universidad privada, Steisy a escuela privada y Juvia toda la vida en escuela pública, aunque agradece eso, en aquella escuela conoció a Lucy y a Gajeel, también tuvo su primer amor, aunque este resulto un tarado de primera.

Esta vez Juvia le jugara sucio, ira a hablar con su padre, ya que no ha podido hablar con él porque Leticia (la madrastra) no ha dejado a Juvia salir de su habitación cuando su padre regresa.

Juvia hizo todo lo posible por salir sin ser vista, le toco treparse en un árbol para saltarse la pared trasera y poder salir por el callejón que se encontraba detrás de su casa. Pero al final lo logro y ahora mismo se encuentra hablando con su padre.

-Por favor Papa, ese siempre ha sido el sueño de Juvia, Juvia no hará nada malo, te llamara constantemente y vendrá a visitarte cuando pueda.

-Supongo que si ese es tu sueño, tú decisión vale sobre la mía, yo solo quiero tu felicidad Juvia, así que…Te dejare ir, pero solo si me prometes tres cosas- Respondió su padre.

-Si- Dijo Juvia dispuesta a aceptar cualquier cosa.

-Que cumplirás tu sueño, te cuidaras y no te olvidaras de este viejo- Dijo el hombre mientras le daba un abrazo a su única hija biológica.

-Claro padre, Juvia nunca se olvidaría de su amado Rey- Dijo Juvia y así ambos empezaron a reír. Para evitar problemas Juvia hizo que su padre firmara antes de llegar a casa, que como siempre estaba la vieja bruja con cara de ángel celestial.

-Juvia volverá para llevarse a su padre lejos de la bruja- Dijo Juvia para sus adentros mientras subía a su habitación a contarle a Lucy.

 **El día del Viaje**

 **POV Normal**

El padre de Juvia y el de Lucy no pudieron presentarse al aeropuerto por motivos laborales, la bruja obviamente no iría a despedir a Juvia, por esta razón la única que se encontraba en el aeropuerto junto a las chicas era la madre de Lucy, una bella y amable mujer de muy gran parecido a Lucy.

-Disfruten su viaje mis amores, estaré llamando constantemente, cuídense por favor- Decía la mujer mientras las chicas ya abordaban el avión rumbo a Japón.

Después de esto, ambas chicas tomaron sus asientos y el avión despego.

-Aquí empieza el sueño- Dijeron ambas mientras observaban por la ventana.

….

 **Mientras tanto, en Japón**

-Ya es hora de que nos presenten a sus novias, llevan casi un año posponiéndolo, estoy aburrido de eso- Se quejaba un hombre de cabellera rojiza.

-Esta vez no habrá peros, queremos conocer a las chicas dentro de una semana, si no las traen los haremos regresar a casa, escucharon- Esta vez fue un hombre de cabello negro.

-Tranquilos, en una semana ellas vendrán aquí, no se preocupen- Dijo un peli rosa con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Eso espero- Termino de decir el peli rojo de apellido Dragneel mientras salía de aquella casa o mejor dicho Mansión en las afueras de la ciudad, seguido por el peli negro mejor conocido como Silver Fullbuster.

-Perfecto, y ahora ¿Qué haremos?- Decía un peli rosa después de ver a ambos hombres salir de la casa.

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo- Decía desinteresadamente el peli negro.

-Lo sabía Gray, sabía que decirles que estábamos sentando cabeza e incluso teníamos una relación seria era mala idea, hasta yo lo sabía, ¡Hasta yo!- Decía el chico mientras caminaba por el lugar.

-Si no lo hacíamos nos quedaríamos para toda la eternidad viviendo con ellos- Dijo Gray mientras giraba a mirar a Natsu.

-Todas las chicas con las que hemos estado, son o prostitutas o modelos, ninguna ha sido algo que podríamos llamar ¨pareja¨, si traemos a alguna de esas modelos seguramente se darán cuenta de que no es nada serio- Comento Natsu mientras se tiraba en el sofá, ya agotado de tanto pensar.

-Sabes tengo una idea- Comento Gray.

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto Natsu mientras lo miraba de reojo. Gray tomo su teléfono y empezó a escribir en él, Natsu se colocó de pie y fue a observar lo que escribia.

 **Se necesitan dos chicas para labor indefinida, interesadas por favor acercarse a la mansión DraFull a las afueras de Tokyo**.

-¿Crees que eso funcionara?- Pregunto Natsu al ver la publicación que Gray había hecho en una de esas páginas de trabajo.

-La gente publica de todo en estas vainas, así que no perdemos nada con intentarlo- Fue lo único que respondió el peli azabache.

 **Mientras, con Lucy y Juvia**

Ambas ya habían llegado a Japón y se encontraba en su ahora hogar.

-Bueno, esto es todo lo que podemos pagar- Decía Lucy resignada.

El lugar era una habitación con un baño y una cocina de 2 metros x 2 metros, no había sala, no había terraza. Prácticamente la cocina estaba dentro del cuarto.

-Juvia cree que necesitamos conseguir trabajo pronto, con el dinero que tenemos no podremos estar más de una semana aquí- Comento Juvia a lo que Lucy asintió, ambas sacaron sus teléfonos celulares y empezaron a buscar en diferentes páginas de trabajo, en todas pedían ser profesionales en algún área, cosa que ellas no tenían, hasta que…

-Lucy, mira este- Dice Juvia a lo que Lucy se acerca y lee

 **Se necesitan dos chicas para labor indefinida, interesadas por favor acercarse a la mansión DraFull a las afueras de Tokyo.**

-Es una vacante de trabajo muy extraña- Comenta Lucy después de leer.

-Es la única en la cual no piden ser profesional- Responde Juvia.

-Pues tienes razón, vamos a intentarlo-

 **5 Días después**

 **POV Natsu**

Han llegado algunas cuantas mujeres en respuesta a la solicitud que publico Gray pero, los dos primeros dúos eran de mujeres de unos 40 años o tal vez más, y obviamente eso no funcionaria. Las dos últimas que llegaron, eran medio aceptables en la edad, una tenía 27 y la otra 25, Gray tiene 21 años y yo tengo 20 así que en comparación con las anteriores no estaba tan mal, pero el problema es que una de ellas tenía sobre peso y la otra parecía más un hombre que una mujer, razón por la cual fueron rechazadas inmediatamente, según Gray no eran de su gusto y según yo…Tampoco eran de mi gusto.

-¿Qué haremos?, no ha venido ninguna chica con la que pueda funcionar el plan- Me queje sin saber que deberíamos hacer.

-Señores, hay dos chicas que vienen por vuestra solicitud- Nos avisa Virgo.

-¡Hazlas pasar de inmediato!- Dijimos Gray y yo al mismo tiempo.

En eso Virgo se retiró y segundos después dos chicas llegaron a la terraza trasera en la que nos encontrábamos. Eran dos chicas jóvenes y extranjeras eso se notaba, una era peli azul y sus ojos eran azul zafiro, de piel totalmente blanca y la otra era rubia de ojos color chocolate, bastante bonita la verdad.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos note como Gray tomo a la peli azul y la ayudo a tomar asiento, yo me levante y ayude a la rubia de igual manera. Quedaron ellas dos sentadas en un sofá frente a nosotros.

-Me parece que son perfectas- Comente, y era verdad, ambas eran jóvenes y no eran para nada feas, parecían ser chicas normales, tal vez estudiantes.

-Creo que estoy de acuerdo, incluso el hecho de que sean extranjeras puede que nos ayude- Responde Gray.

-Bien las aceptamos- Dijo Gray.

-Disculpen la pregunta, pero a Juvia le gustaría saber ¿de qué trata el trabajo?- Pregunta tímidamente la peli azul, pero claro cómo se nos iba a olvidar, nadie aceptaría algo que no sabe ni que es.

-Deberán hacerse pasar por nuestra pareja, por un plazo de dos meses- Explica Gray.

-No estoy segura- Comenzó a decir dudosamente la rubia.

-Les pagaremos 400.000 yenes a cada una por semana- Ofrecí, aunque para mí no era un pago tan alto, de cierta forma sentí que sirvió de algo mi comentario ya que los rostros de las chicas se iluminaron.

-¿Dónde firmo?- Pregunto la rubia inmediatamente, y nosotros solo soltamos una pequeña risita.

-Tu iras con migo- Dije señalando a la rubia.

-Y tú con migo- Dijo Gray señalando a la peli azul.

Ambas asintieron sin poner ninguna queja, sinceramente no sé por qué elegí a la rubia, ambas eran bonitas, pero creo que ella llamo más mi atención.

 **POV Gray**

Cuando escuche que Natsu ya había elegido quien de las dos seria su novia sentí un gran alivio de que hubiera elegido a la rubia, desde un principio cuando ellas llegaron, ya yo sabía a quién elegiría, si alguien me pregunta por qué, creo que fueron sus ojos.

-Bien, deberíamos presentarnos, soy Gray Fullbuster, tengo 21 años- Dije calmadamente.

-Yo soy Natsu Dragneel y tengo 20 años- Dijo Natsu con alegría.

-Lucy Heartfilia, tengo 18 años- Dijo La rubia, me sorprendió un poco su edad, se notaba que era joven, pero creía que al menos tendría la mayoría de edad.

-Juvia Loxar, 17 años- Ahora si mi mandíbula cayó al piso, mi ahora novia era 4 años menor que yo, normalmente las chicas con las que interactuaba tenían mi misma edad o máximo eran un año menor que yo, pero bueno, igual no sería una relación real.

-¿De dónde son?- Pregunto Natsu de repente.

-Colombia- Responden ambas al unisón.

-Oh, Colombia, eso está muy lejos- Comento Natsu.

-Pero sus rasgos parecen más ingleses que Colombianos- Digo sin entender muy bien.

-Yo soy de Canadá, nací haya, pero cuando tenía 9 años mis padres decidieron mudarse a Colombia- Explica Lucy.

-Juvia si es totalmente originaria de Colombia, lo único es que la madre de Juvia es de Rusia y Juvia heredo sus rasgos faciales- Explica Juvia calmadamente.

-Ho, ya veo- Digo mientras me recuesto lentamente.

-Bien, las cosas están así, el jueves, ósea pasado mañana, ustedes volverán aquí y serán presentadas a nuestros padres como nuestras novias, si nuestros padres preguntan por qué no habían venido antes, dicen que estaban de visita en el extranjero. Si preguntan cuánto tiempo llevan juntos, Juvia tú dirás que desde abril del año pasado- Digo para explicar algunas cosas elementales.

-Lucy, dirás que desde febrero del año pasado- Completa Natsu.

-¿Porque precisamente hacen esto?- Pregunto la rubia alzando una ceja.

-Nuestros padres nos permitieron salir de nuestras casas, cada uno de nosotros tiene su propio apartamento, esto es solo una casa que compramos para reuniones y demás, bueno el hecho es que nos permitieron hacer todo esto porque nosotros dijimos que habíamos sentado cabeza y ya no andábamos de mujeriegos, así que nuestros padres quieren conocer nuestra ´´relación seria´´, pero ya que esta no existe, nos tocó recurrir a esto- Explico claramente Natsu, aunque tal vez no era necesario decir todo eso, la rubia nos miraba con una gota en la cabeza y la peli azul se comía las uñas.

-Juvia no cree, ella no cree que sea correcto mentir- Dijo tímidamente la peli azul.

-Solo es una mentirita piadosa - Dije para que Juvia no se preocupara.

Las chicas nos miraron asintieron y rato después salieron del lugar.

-Bueno, al menos todo salió bien- Comente mientras acomodaba mis pies sobre la mesa de enfrente.

-Ojala y los viejos no lo descubran- Dice Natsu mientras al igual que yo coloca sus pies sobre la mesa.

 **EL día de la reunión**

 **POV Normal**

Juvia y Lucy se encontraban bastante nerviosas, desde un principio les sonó los apellidos de los chicos, pero no se esperaban que sus padres fueran los dueños de varias empresas reconocidas en Japón.

-Vamos a estar con gente importante, peor aún, como las novias de sus hijos y herederos, debemos vestirnos bien- Decía Lucy mientras corría desesperada por el cuarto.

-Juvia cree que hay que ser normales, es solo una comida Lucy- Decía Juvia para intentar calmar a su amiga.

Al final Lucy se colocó un vestido agua marina hasta la mitad del muslo con la espalda destapada y algunos detalles en encaje blanco por la parte delantera de este, se colocó unas plataformas blancas y Se recogió el cabello en una coleta dejando dos mechones a los costados de su rostro.

Juvia se colocó un vestido rosa pastel hasta la rodilla, con una chaqueta de cuero blanca y unas sandalias bajas, se dejó su cabello suelto.

Después de ya estar listas Juvia tomo un bolsito negro y se lo cruzo, para guardar los celulares y el dinero.

 **En la mansión DraFull**

-Y ¿Cómo son ellas?- Pregunto Silver.

-Ya las conocerás papa- Respondió Gray.

-¿Son amigas?- Pregunto Igneel.

-Si- Respondió Natsu.

En eso el timbre suena y Virgo se dirige a abrirles la puerta a las invitadas.

-Buenas noches- saludan ambas chicas al entrar.

Natsu no entendió por qué motivo se sonrojo al ver a Lucy vestida de esa forma y Gray simplemente se confundió al no entender por qué carajos estaba nervioso.


End file.
